Whats Love Got To Do With It?
by Karrissarella
Summary: Seto teaches Yami what love is.


**Title:** **What's Love Got To Do With It?**

**Author:** _xxx-Karrissalicous-xxx_

**Genre:** _Romance/Angst_

**Rating:** **M **

**Summary:** Seto teaches Yami what love is. SetoxYami

* * *

"Hey Seto…" Yami looked up at him from his place on the bed.

Seto being as busy as he always was, was typing away at two point five seconds, while his eyes were glued to the bright screen in front of him. "Hm," was his only response.

"What's love?" Yami asked innocently, as he set down his deck on the bed.

The typing had stopped, and Seto had just began to stare at his computer screen. He had turned around, and looked over to Yami with curiosity in his eyes. "Why do ask that?"

Yami blinked a couple times before answering, "Well…" he looked down at his deck once more, and back up to Seto. "Isn't that what we have?"

To Yami's surprise, Seto started to chuckle quietly, and soon after that it turned into a huge roaring laugh. He wrapped his arms around his stomach as he was laughing so hard.

Yami lowered his head, blushing really hard. Not only did he feel stupid and embarrassed, but he was being laughed at by his partner too. "Nevermind then…" He muttered under his breath.

Seto smiled faintly, looking up at Yami. Amused, he got up from his chair and walked over to his bed. "No, I'll show you what love is." He smiled down at Yami, his hand gracefully sliding across the Pharaohs cheek.

Yami slowly looked up into Seto's cerulean orbs with hope. "R-Really?" He asked softly, biting his bottom lip.

Seto nodded as he pulled his head down to Yami's, their lips brushing. "This…is a loving kiss." He softly placed his lips upon Yami's.

Yami softly kissed back, never feeling the way he did right now when Seto had kissed him before. "Show me more…" The Pharaoh whispered.

Seto had pulled up Yami's shirt slowly up to his neck, he flicked his tongue out, and light traced over Yami's muscles lightly.

Yami shivered from the touch, moaning softly at the feel.

"More?" Seto questioned, as he made his way up to Yami's neck, placing butterfly kisses on his neck up to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe gently.

"Mmm," came the wanted response from the other, nodding.

Seto traced his hands back from his upper chest, down to his pants. He unzipped them, pulling down his pants off of him and on to the floor.

He pulled down his own pants, and took out his member, he graced it over the Pharaohs penis and then down and traced lightly over his anal hole.

Yami bit his lip nervously, wanting him to go in so bad. "Seto…" He moaned quietly.

Seto carefully pushed the head of his penis into Yami's anal hole. He heard Yami whimper, and looked up at the Pharaoh. "You want to see what we do?"

Yami blinked up at him for a moment, not wanting this to stop, but knowing it would sooner or later. "Yes, Seto."

Seto pulled out of Yami's entrance, and crawled over on top of Yami, and kissed him hungrily with his tongue. Their lips smashed together, as their tongues clashed.

Seto slowly pulled away, still leaving saliva between their lips, and he went back down to where Yami's hole was.

Yami clenched his teeth, as he knew what was coming. A huge scream escaped his mouth, as Seto had slammed his penis into Yami's entrance fast and hard. The loud moans kept coming as Seto kept pounding in him fast and rough.

Yami gasped and moaned at the same time, as his penis began to get more deep and came more quickly. "SETO!" He gasped, as he felt his partner pound into him one last time, before he felt him pull out.

Seto hovered over Yami's chest and came all over it, he pulled up and attacked Yami's neck with a hungry kiss, and began sucking on it harshly, succeeding in hearing the wanted moans, he bit hard into his neck as well, marking his territory.

Yami finally caught Seto's cerulean orbs once again, staring up at him. "So, do you love me?"

"Of course not," Seto smirked, looking down into the Pharaohs velvet eyes.

Yami just smirked in response, knowing this was all just another game they were playing. And, Seto didn't want to be anything but victorious.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Alright, so this is my first Seto/Yami fic! I made my friend kind of give me challenges.

I wrote down YGO couples, and she had to number what order she wanted me to write them in, and I let her choose the rating, the genre.

And, alas. She picked Seto/Yami first.

Sooo, I won't be updating my multi-chapters for a while. But these fanfictions should keep you occupied for a while. D

Sooo, whaddaya think?

R&R!


End file.
